


"He Played Me"

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel takes advantage of Dean but like emotionally, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Episode: s12e19 The Future - Mixtape Scene, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, POV Castiel, Season/Series 12, Seductive Cas, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: What exactly did Dean mean when he said Castiel "played him" to get the Colt?  Dean and Castiel have an established but on-and-off sexual relationship.  Castiel takes advantage of Dean's feelings for him to get what he wants





	"He Played Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I apologize, this doesn't exactly paint Cas in a very flattering light. But there's some explorations of his feelings here too, the conflict and the angst he feels over what he's doing.

_“The Colt?”_

_“Yes.  The Winchesters have it.  We need you to get it from them.”_

_“They won’t just hand it over”_

_“So don’t ask.  Is that going to be a problem for you, Castiel?”_

_Castiel remembers the last time he spoke with Dean on the phone, right before he stepped into the sandbox portal into Heaven.  “No, I can do it.”_

Castiel isn’t surprised that Dean is angry.  He hasn’t exactly been pulling his weight lately, hitting dead end after dead end in his search for Kelly.  Well, he has a lead now, but it involves working with Heaven and the angels, and he knows telling Dean would likely make him even angrier.  Castiel just needs to come back with a win and everything will be okay. 

Castiel can sense that the Colt was in the bunker.  After Dean stormed off and Sam politely welcomed him back and told him to make himself at home, Castiel wanders slowly through the bunker halls, honing in on the mystic energy emanating from the weapon.  He only hopes it’s being kept somewhere that isn’t warded against angels.

The signal is faint, as is everything in the bunker with its warding-enforced walls.  Not to mention the energy coming from about a hundred other mystical items kept in the bunker’s many storage rooms are confounding Castiel’s senses.  But with some concentration, he manages to follow the Colt’s presence away from the common areas and into the hallways where the bedrooms are.

Castiel comes to a stop in front of the closed door to Dean’s room. 

Of course something as valuable as the Colt would be kept close to the elder Winchester’s person.  This may be harder than he originally anticipated.

How long would Dean be in his room?  It’s rather late in the evening.  Dean may not come out of his room until the next morning, and Castiel has no time for that.  He wonders if he’s still welcome to spend the night in Dean’s room with the man so angry at him.  The last time they shared a bed was over two months ago, and while Castiel doesn’t sleep, he enjoys lying still on his side under a shared blanket, with Dean’s warm back pressed against his bare chest, his arms circled protectively around Dean’s waist as the man slept. 

Perhaps he should wait until Dean is asleep?  Then he can slip in unnoticed and take the Colt right from under Dean’s nose. 

No, that’s a terrible idea.  While Castiel can tell that the Colt is somewhere in Dean’s room, he doesn’t know where it is exactly.  The idea of rummaging around Dean’s room while he’s asleep sounds distasteful to him.

 _You’re plotting to steal a weapon from your best friend, you don’t think_ that’s _distasteful?_ Castiel thought to himself bitterly. 

As Castiel considers his options, he stands silently in front of Dean’s room, putting his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, finding a hard rectangular shape in one of them.  It was the cassette tape that Dean lent him, labelled “Deans top 13 Zepp TRAXX”.  It was filled with songs that Castiel has listened to over and over again, particularly during that painful few weeks when Dean and Sam were incarcerated.  Castiel had driven up and down the country searching for them, accompanied only by Robert Plant’s voice and thoughts of Dean smiling, singing along to his favourite songs.  He had missed Dean terribly and the only thing that could ground him was listening to that tape. 

It’s probably time for Castiel to give it back.  Especially since he’s planning on taking something else from Dean.  At any rate, it gives him an excuse to come into the man’s room.

Castiel knocks on Dean’s door.

There’s no answer.  Castiel knows Dean is still awake.  He can sense that the … longing, for lack of a better word, was relatively restrained, not like when Dean is asleep and dreaming freely.

Castiel opens the door to find Dean at his desk, glowering at his laptop.

“Sorry, Dean.  Um, I just wanted to return this.”  Castiel takes out the black cassette tape and places it slowly on Dean’s desk in front of him.

Without looking up, Dean picks it up and hands it back to Castiel.  “It’s a gift.  You keep those.”  His voice is clipped, he still sounds angry.

Castiel, who started scanning the room for the Colt’s energy the moment he walked into Dean’s room, is brought back to the present in surprise.  “Oh.”  He takes the cassette tape back from Dean’s hands.

It’s a gift.  Castiel is aware that it’s customary to keep gifts.  He just never thought that that’s what this was.  It seems much too valuable for Dean to just _give_ it to him.  Castiel has a sudden wild thought of just simply _asking_ Dean for the Colt, tell him the truth about the angels’ plan, about everything.  A quick glance at Dean tells him everything he needs to know about what will happen if he does that though and he quickly squashes the thought.  Dean’s body language is stiff with barely restrained anger.  Anything Castiel says will likely result in more yelling.  There’s no way he could just _ask_ for the Colt. 

The Colt.  Where is it?  Castiel was so distracted by the sudden realization of having a gift from Dean that he had neglected to feel around for it.  He stands there awkwardly in the doorway to Dean’s room, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the Colt but not quite managing it.  The energy is too dispersed.  It’s telling him it’s somewhere in the room for sure, but not its exact location. 

Meanwhile, Dean is still resolutely giving Castiel the cold shoulder.  It seems Castiel has no choice but to wait until tomorrow when Dean is out of the room, or at least until he’s softened somewhat.  It feels like the longer Castiel stays in his room, the more likely it is that Dean’s anger would resurface.  Best to get out of there before he starts yelling again. 

“Cas.”  Dean calls out to him before he can leave.  Castiel hangs his head and closes his eyes.  Here we go.  “You can’t- With everything that’s going on, you can’t just go dark like that.  We didn’t know what happened to you.  We were worried.  That’s not okay.”

Castiel bristles slightly.  He knows he deserves it, but it still grates him to be scolded as if he’s a child.  “Well, I didn’t mean to add to your distress.” 

Castiel scowls at Dean.  Even while lecturing him, the man doesn’t even deign to turn around or even look up from his laptop.  It irritates Castiel, but at the same time he can’t bring himself to pick a fight.  He’s too tired.

“I-“ Castiel wants to defend himself but he deflates, knowing there’s nothing he can say.  There’s really no excuse for his incompetence.  “Dean, I just keep failing.  Again and again.  When you were taken, I searched for a month and I couldn’t find you.  And then Kelly escaped on my watch, and I couldn’t find her.  And I just wanted … I _needed_ to come back here with a win for you.”  Castiel cringes inwardly at the involuntary admission.  “For myself,” he corrects.

Dean finally leans back on his chair to glare at Castiel.  “You think you’re the only one rolling snake-eyes here?  Me and Sam, we had her.  We had Kelly and we lost her.”

Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean.  “And if you find her again?”

“Sam’s working on it,” Dean says firmly.  “Of course, he’s hell-bent on finding something that doesn’t mean killing her or her kid.”

“Right,” Castiel says skeptically.  He’s forever astonished by the Winchesters’ idealism.  Or perhaps denial is the more appropriate term.  He admires how the brothers continuously challenge the situations presented to them.  It’s what prevented the first apocalypse after all.  But sometimes, it frustrates him how they seem to refuse to accept the harsh reality.  “And if he doesn’t find something? If you run out of time, could either of you kill an innocent?”

Dean hesitates.  “We will find a better way.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows.  “You mean, _we_?” he asks, gesturing to Dean and himself.

Dean scowls at him.  “Yes, dumbass.  _We_.  You, me, and Sam.  We’re just better together.  So now that you’re back, let’s go ‘Team Free Will’.  Let’s get it done.”

Castiel searches Dean’s face and is surprised to find honesty and sincerity in his intensely green eyes despite the irritation still lacing the man’s voice.  Dean wants them to be a team.  Castiel can understand that.  That’s what he’s trying to do, after all.  Team members have each other’s backs and pick up the slack when the others can’t.  Castiel is doing this for them, eliminating the threat of Kelly and her demonic baby so that Dean and Sam don’t have to. 

Castiel nods.  “I’d like that.”

“Great,” Dean says, finally letting a small smile grace his features.  “Everything will be fine, Cas.  As long as we’re together.” 

“Right.”  Castiel hesitates at the door.  He senses that this would be the right time to bid Dean good night and leave, but he feels conflicted.  He still doesn’t know where the Colt is.  And as good as Dean’s sweet talk of ‘finding a better way’ sounds when he’s with him, he knows that as soon as he leaves the room, reality will come crashing down and Castiel knows that he has no choice but to do this.  He needs the Colt to make everything right again.  He just hopes Dean has sufficiently thawed that he won’t spurn Castiel’s advances.

Castiel stays inside Dean’s room and closes the door.

Dean looks up questioningly.

“Dean, I-“  Castiel doesn’t even need to pretend to look vulnerable.  He already feels that way and he takes advantage of it, turns it on full-force to get Dean’s attention.  He looks up at Dean, giving him the most innocent and earnest look he can muster.  “Will you be going to sleep soon?"

It’s probably an unfair advantage, being able to feel the longing radiating from Dean, to be able to pick up the way his heart rate accelerated just slightly.  Castiel has always been vaguely aware of the peculiar physiological effects he has on Dean and it’s probably not the nicest thing to do to make use of that.  But if it allows Castiel to stay in Dean’s room without arousing suspicion …

Dean goes a little red around his ears and he clears his throat. "I don't think so. When have you ever known me to go to sleep before 2am? I get my 4 hours and I'm good to go. Why?"

"Well, I don't sleep," Castiel says, walking over to Dean's display of weapons on the wall over his bed, examining them nonchalantly. None of them were the Colt. Which made sense. Dean wouldn't leave it out in the open like that. "Sometimes ... it gets lonely out on the road by myself. It's nice to be around other people again.  People I like, anyway."

Dean snorts, swiveling in his chair around to face Castiel. "Well that's your own fault isn't it? You could be out here hunting with us but instead you're always screwing off on your own"

Castiel shrugs. "I don't want to intrude on you and Sam." He runs a hand over Dean's wooden dresser, feeling it out, trying to sense any kind of mystic energy coming from its contents. Nothing.

" _That’s_ what you're worried about?" Dean laughs. "Dude, Sam and I aren't married. It's kinda nice when it's not just the two of us all day, every day. Sam should be used to being a third wheel by now, but like you said, a third wheel adds stability."  Dean grins lightly.

Castiel sits down at the foot of Dean's bed facing him, smirking slightly. "You know, I said that over 4 years ago. You have a good memory."

Dean looks caught out, flustered, staring at the way Castiel sits on his memory foam mattress, casually leaning back on his hands. "Well ... you know," Dean says weakly, finally looking away.

Castiel watches Dean fidget in his chair, trying to put himself in his shoes, think the way Dean would. Where in his room would the man hide a rare, powerful weapon? Under his bed perhaps?  How would Castiel even begin to look under there without appearing suspicious?

Meanwhile, Dean continues to fidget, drumming his fingers on the tabletop, eyes darting around, looking everywhere except at his friend.  He looks tense, muscles tight with … what is it, anxiety?  Dean will never go to sleep in this state, Castiel thinks.  He needs to relax, somehow.  And short of placing two fingers on Dean’s temple to forcefully take away his consciousness, Castiel knows only one other way to quickly release the tension in Dean’s body and help him sleep.

“Dean.”  Castiel lets his voice register a little lower, just the way Dean likes. 

Dean’s green eyes snap to Castiel’s face at the sound of the gravelly voice calling his name.

Castiel stands, shrugging the tan coat off his shoulders and tosses it behind him on the bed.  He reaches up to tug his tie loose, watching the way Dean’s eyes follow the movements of his hands.  Castiel straddles Dean on his chair, sitting himself lightly on the man’s lap, arms circling Dean’s neck.

 “Are you still angry with me?” Castiel asks softly, one hand running down Dean’s chest.

Dean sighs, tugging the angel by the waist, pulling his body flush against him, hooking his chin over Castiel’s shoulder.  Castiel can feel the tension seeping out of Dean’s body as they held each other close, their bodies slotting together perfectly in their embrace, like two interlocking puzzle pieces. 

“No, Cas, I told you, I’m not angry.  I was worried,” Dean presses his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck, pressing soft kisses on his skin.  “You could’ve at least given me some warning that you were gonna be off the grid.  Let me know where you’re going, what you’re doing.”  Dean groans.  “Fuck, I sound like a needy girlfriend.”

Castiel closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of Dean’s soft lips on his neck, trailing down his collarbones to the hollow of his throat.  “I’m sorry, Dean.  I didn’t think it was important-“

Dean pulls back to look at Castiel incredulously.  “Are you kidding me? You’re one of the most important people in my life, Cas.”  Dean cradles Castiel’s face with one hand, making the angel look at him in the eyes.  “I know you can take care of yourself.  But that don’t stop me from worrying.  If anything happened to you-“  Dean trails off, unable to finish that sentence.

Castiel frowns, his heart clenching at Dean’s admission.  He can’t bear to look at the other man in his eyes, knowing what he would undoubtedly see there.  So Castiel ducks his head and kisses Dean instead. 

Dean makes a soft sound, arms wrapped around Castiel’s back, pulling him closer.  Castiel cups Dean’s face with both hands, pulling him in, kissing him hard and hungry, trying not to think about what he originally came into Dean’s room to do, trying to convince himself that he’s only here to be with Dean, to love him, and not to deceive and steal from him.

Castiel coaxes Dean’s lips open and Dean moans at the touch of Castiel’s tongue against his.  Kissing Dean has always been so intoxicating.  Castiel feels like he could kiss Dean for centuries and never tire of the way he tastes.  They rut against each other as they make out, the wooden chair under them creaking in protest.

“Alright, this thing ain’t gonna hold both our weights much longer.” With a grunt, Dean heaves Castiel up by the thighs, taking one step towards his bed before dropping the angel bodily on the memory foam mattress, making him bounce a little.

Castiel grins in anticipation as he looks up at Dean, pulling off his tie completely and tossing aside his suit jacket.  He shimmies up the bed, shoving aside his coat, leaving it dangling over the bed, as he settles to lie back on the pillow.

Dean quickly strips out of his shirts and jeans, leaving himself naked as the day he was born.  Castiel only has a few seconds to admire his lover’s bare, toned form before Dean crawls up the bed and hovers over him.  Dean smirks at Castiel when he catches the angel openly eyeing his body.  Castiel looks up at Dean, feeling a little breathless despite technically not needing to breathe.  Dean leans down to kiss him, dropping his weight over Castiel’s body.  Castiel runs his hands up and over Dean’s broad shoulders, feeling the muscles shift and roll.  Dean practically tears off Castiel’s shirt, impatient to reveal Castiel’s skin on his.

Castiel moans as their bodies rub against one another, legs falling open as Dean slots himself between them, their pelvises grinding against one another. It's overwhelming, the heat consuming Castiel from the inside. 

“I missed you so much,” Dean murmurs between kisses, trailing his mouth down Castiel’s jaw and nipping at his neck. 

Castiel groans, gripping the short hairs at the back of Dean’s head as the other man sucks a mark on his neck.  “I missed you too,” Castiel breathes.  “I missed this.  Being with you like this.”

Dean’s hands wander down Castiel's chest, rubbing at the naked skin of his chest, pinching a nipple lightly as he trails further down to rub at the bulge inside Castiel’s slacks.  Castiel hisses at the contact, bucking his hips against the wonderful pressure on his hard cock.

Dean unbuckles Castiel’s belt and shoves a hand down his underwear, taking a hold of Castiel’s cock.  Castiel moans into Dean’s mouth as the other man starts jacking him off slowly. 

“Fuck, just-,” Castiel mutters impatiently, lifting up his hips and shoving his pants down, shimmying out of them completely.  He groans as their groins finally come into contact with each other without any barriers between them. 

Dean chuckles lightly, giving a slow roll of his hips against Castiel’s.  “Remember when you’d just mojo our clothes off?  Those were the days, huh.” 

Castiel grumbles.  “Oh yes, forget flying.  Getting naked quickly is the most important thi- _ah!_ ”  Castiel is cut off with a gasp when Dean ducks down and licks a hot, wet strip up his dick.  Castiel could barely hold himself back from bucking his hips up towards Dean’s face.

Castiel starts breathing heavily as he watches Dean mouthing wetly at his cock, his beautiful plush lips dragging up the shaft, his sinful pink tongue flicking out and licking at the head.  Dean’s eyes were closed, humming softly like he was truly enjoying the taste of his lover’s sex. 

Castiel groans as Dean takes his whole cock into his mouth.  He grips the pillow under his head just to have something to hold on to, the sensation of warm, wet suction surrounding his dick feeling too intensely pleasurable.  The head of his dick slides past Dean’s throat and Castiel gasps out loud, arching his back, hands slipping under the pillow to bump into something metallic and hard, something shaped like a-

Castiel freezes. 

It’s the Colt.

Dean continues to suck on Castiel’s cock.

Castiel can’t think.  Guilt crashes into him when he’s reminded why he was here in the first place.

Dean seems to notice Castiel’s lack of response towards his blowjob.  He glances up questioningly, “Cas?  You okay?”

Castiel looks down the man between his legs, hoping his face doesn’t betray any of his guilt.  He runs a hand through Dean’s short hair and gently urges him back down towards his crotch.  “Mmm, Dean, it’s too good,” Castiel tries to moan convincingly around his words.  “Keep going, love.”

Dean obliges, taking Castiel’s wet dick back into his warm mouth, moving a little faster, sucking a little harder like he’s determined to make it good for his lover.  One of Dean’s hands start fondling Castiel’s balls while the other found a bottle of lube somewhere and started slicking up the fingers.

Castiel closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the sensation of Dean’s mouth on his cock, the way his clever tongue swirls around the head on every upstroke.  Castiel feels wet fingers rubbing at the pucker of his hole.  He bites his lip, stifling a groan as he feels one of Dean’s thick fingers slide into him, tight and slick. 

Dean is concentrating hard.  He continues using his mouth to lavish Castiel’s cock with attention all while fingering him open.  Castiel uses one hand to tighten his grip on the back of Dean’s head, preventing the man from looking up from ministrations, while his other hand takes the Colt from under the pillow and quietly slips it in the inner pocket of his discarded coat. 

Just as Castiel gently slides his coat off the bed and out of sight, slowly so the gun doesn’t thud on the floor, Dean crooks the three fingers he’s already pushed inside Castiel up against his prostrate, jolting him with a spark of pleasure throughout his body. 

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel moans, both from the close call and the way Dean is pleasuring him so thoroughly.

“You wanna ride me, baby?” Dean murmurs, voice husky with lust.

“Yeah,” Castiel breathes dazedly, barely able to think with Dean’s beautiful mouth all over his cock like that, fingers thrust deep inside him.  “Wait, no! I-” he exclaimed suddenly, remembering the pillow and the gun that’s supposed to be under it.  He can’t risk Dean lying down on it and realizing the gun’s absence.  He tries to sit up.  “Turn me over.  Do me like that.”

Castiel gets on all fours, his back to Dean, which is just as well because he can’t bear to look Dean in the eyes when they’re being intimate like this, not right now.  He drops on his elbows, arching his back a little, presenting his ass to Dean, making the other man groan at the sight. 

“Fuck, baby, you drive me crazy,” Dean growls, grabbing at Castiel’s ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal his hole, lube-slick and inviting. 

Castiel’s position stretches the muscles of his rim and he feels painfully empty. He feels a blunt pressure nudging at his hole and he pushes back eagerly, desperate to be filled up and fucked. 

Dean pushes into him slowly.  “Jesus fuck, you feel good,” Dean moans, draping himself over Castiel’s back, hips rolling minutely as his thick cock makes a home inside Castiel’s ass.

Castiel makes pleased sounds as Dean starts thrusting lazily into him, stretching him open, the slippery drag of Dean’s large cock against his insides filling him with warmth and arousal.  It feels more like Heaven than Heaven could ever be and Castiel never wants it to stop, never wants to leave Dean.

Castiel clenches his eyes shut, praying for forgiveness, the only person he’s ever prayed to lately being the man currently balls deep inside him, making love to him the way he doesn’t deserve. 

“Dean, harder,” Castiel whines, the slow teasing driving him crazy.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Dean murmurs in his ear, too loving, too gentle for the likes of Castiel. 

“Dean, please! I need it harder!” Castiel pleads, wanting it rough, wanting it splitting him open, wanting it to hurt, wanting to be punished for betraying the trust of the love of his life. 

“Alright, angel,” Dean acquiesces, running a soothing hand down Castiel’s side before gripping the dip of his waist and pulling him back on his dick, ramming into him hard. 

Dean peppers sweet kisses all over Castiel’s shoulder, his neck, the space behind his ear, murmuring soft, lovely praises even as he fucks into Castiel’s ass like jackhammer.  It was too much, too much for Castiel to handle. 

Castiel slams his hips backwards, meeting Dean thrust for thrust.  He can feel his ass bouncing against Dean’s hipbones, the hard cock inside him pounding hard against his prostate.  Dean’s cock is a relentless force inside him and he feels the fire burning up deep within his gut.  Castiel’s orgasm lights him up like wildfire, making him cry out as he spills hot all over Dean’s sheets. 

Dean grunts at the tight clench around his dick and he fucks into Castiel harder, faster, climbing towards his climax.  Castiel moans into the bedding, slack and pliant, letting Dean use him to chase his own pleasure.  A few more hard thrusts and Dean comes inside Castiel’s ass with a long groan. 

Dean pulls out gently and collapses on his mattress next to Castiel, pulling the angel into his arms.  Castiel snuggles into Dean’s side, burying his face into the other man’s chest, listening to the fast pounding of his heart beat.

Dean sighs contentedly, eyes closed, breathing hard. “Missed you, Cas.”

\---

Castiel lies on his stomach, half on top of Dean’s body, chin resting on Dean’s chest as he silently counts the freckles on the man’s neck.  Dean watches him quietly, fingers running softly through Castiel’s hair, knuckles brushing his hairline, trailing down to his stubbly jaw. 

“Did you listen to the whole thing?”

Castiel looks up at Dean.  “What, the tape?”

Dean smiles, nodding.  Everything about him was soft in moments like this, the look in his eyes, the quirk of his lips, the slow up-and-down of his breathing.  Castiel loves him so much that it feels like a sharp knife in his gut.  He doesn’t think about the Colt hidden in the pocket of his coat, lying on the floor just a few feet away.

“Of course,” Castiel says, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of Dean’s hand.  “I’ve listened to it many times over.”

“Which one’s your favourite?”

Castiel squints at him suspiciously.  “I feel like there’s a right and wrong answer here.”

Dean laughs, leaning forward to kiss away the lines between Castiel’s eyebrows.  “It’s called my top tracks for a reason.  There’s no wrong answer.”

Castiel thinks about it.  “Well then in that case … I like Over the Hills and Far Away.”

Dean gives him a nod of approval.  “ _Hey lady, you got the love I need, maybe more than enough_ ,” Dean sings softly, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair again.  “ _Oh darling, darling, darling, walk a while with me_.”

“ _Oh you’ve got so much_ ,” Castiel joins in, slightly off-tune, feeling a heaviness sink in his heart, the intense love he feels for the man warring with the deception he just committed.  But he knows that he’s doing the right thing.  He will do whatever it takes to protect Dean.  He loves him so much.  “ _So much…_ ”

\---

Dean isn’t surprised that Sam couldn’t get a hold of Cas on the phone. 

“I mean, how did Cas even get the Colt out of the safe in the first place?” Sam wondered.

Dean drops his head and doesn’t say anything.

Sam is no doubt giving him some kind of look.  “Dean,” he says warningly.  “You put the Colt back in the safe, right?”

Dean looks up at his brother guiltily.  “It was under my pillow.  It – I like to keep it close.”  Dean sighs bitterly.  He can’t believe Cas would do this to him.  “He came into my room and he played me.”

“Yeah, he played us both,” Sam says placatingly.

 _Not the way he played me_ , Dean scoffs internally, remembering the way Cas slipped into Dean’s lap enticingly and kissed him hard, held his head down as he sucked Cas’s dick, displayed his ass invitingly for a good fuck, knowing Dean could never resist him. 

“Well, I say we find him and we kick his feathered ass.”


End file.
